Ori
Ori was a member of Thorin's Company of Dwarves and participated in the Quest of Erebor, as well as fighting in and surviving the Battle of Five Armies. He, along with his brothers Dori and Nori, were remote kinsmen of Thorin II Oakenshield. Biography Third Age Ori lived in Thorin's Halls in the northern Blue Mountains for many years. In the year TA 2941, Ori became a member of Thorin's Company and travelled with Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo Baggins, and the other dwarves on the quest for the Lonely Mountain, culminating in the death of Smaug. Finally, he and the other dwarves of Thorin's Company fought in the Battle of the Five Armies, and he survived it.The Hobbit, Chapter I: "An Unexpected Party" The Final Days Ori was one of the several Dwarves that accompanied Balin to Moria in TA 2989 to begin a colony there. Though it saw initial success, the colony was destroyed in TA 2994 when the Balrog and Orcs began to press back from the initial fight. After Balin died, Ori and others lived just long enough to bury him properly in a stone tomb before dying themselves in the last stand in the Chamber of Mazarbul. Ori recalls his last moments in The Book of Mazarbul which Gandalf reads from when the Fellowship passes by Balin's Tomb some twenty-four years later. His body is left clutching the scarred, bloodied, and shredded book; a warrior-scribe to the last breath.The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter II: "The Council of Elrond"The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring, Book Two, Chapter I: "Many Meetings"The Lord of the Rings, Appendix A: Annals of the Kings and Rulers, III: Durin's Folk Portrayal in adaptations The Hobbit film trilogy In Peter Jackson's film trilogy, Ori is played by Adam Brown. Unlike the other members of Thorin's company, Ori is a scribe rather than a warrior and begins the quest armed with only a slingshot and knife. Though he is shown to be often mothered by his brother Dori, he shows his mettle in the Company's many encounters. During the party's escape from Goblin Town, Dwalin lends Ori his warhammer which the younger Dwarf uses with surprising effectiveness, at one point desperately swinging it backwards into a Warg's head. Dwalin is seen carrying it again by the end of the film. The studio released the following statement concerning Ori: "Younger brother to Nori and Dori, Ori is a talented artist, and can often be found drawing and writing in his journal. It is Ori who chronicles much of the journey through The Wild to the shores of the Long Lake and the slopes of The Lonely Mountain. Polite and well-bred, he is used to being bossed around by his older brother Dori and is usually biddable, although occasionally he can surprise his fellow companions with his courage and determination. Ori is said to be the youngest in the company." Despite being portrayed as the youngest of the company in Jackson's adaptation, Fíli and Kíli are actually described as the youngest by around fifty years. Appearance in the Books and Films In the books *''The Hobbit'' (First appearance) *''The Fellowship of the Ring (novel)'' (As corpse) In the films *''The Hobbit (1977 film)'' *''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' *''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' *''The Fellowship of the Ring (film)'' (Appears as corpse) *''The Hobbit (2003 video game)'' Voice Dubbing actors Gallery Translations around the world References Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company Category:The Hobbit Characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Characters de:Ori es:Ori fr:Ori it:Ori nl:Ori pl:Ori ru:Ори sk:Ori